Fantasmas del Pasado Side Story
by Holic-san
Summary: El grupo de Sanzo sufre un ataque con una consecuencia bastante peculiar... Basado en mi fic de Saiyuki sin un momento concreto de la cronología.


Bueno, chiquicientos años después aquí cuelgo algo nuevo, que no continuación, con lo cual, merezco una leche xDDDD. Esta historia tendrá ya alrededor de 6 meses, pero por diversas cosas no había actualizado. Aprovecho para decir que mis dos historias inacabadas continuarán, con lentitud, pero lo harán, aunque no las lea ni dios xDDDD.

La historia se la dedico completamente a mi editora, chibi yoruichi, a ver si así la lees hija xDDDDD.

Saiyuki pertenece completamente a Kazuya Minekura, yo sólo invento cosas sin ánimo de lucro xDDD

**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO ~SIDE STORY~**

Una luz cegadora iluminó toda la plaza. Los gritos de los transeúntes que se encontraban en ella se mezclaban con el sonido de la explosión que había mandado por los aires la estatua de la fuente principal. Las ventanas de las casas cercanas habían estallado en pedazos y los cristales se acumulaban ya en las calles junto a los escombros. Algunos cuerpos salieron disparados por el aire a causa de la onda expansiva. La gente corría asustada, tropezando con todo a su paso a causa del miedo. Una mujer corría sin un rumbo establecido, totalmente presa del pánico, el mismo que hizo que tropezará y cayera al suelo. Se frotó las rodillas llenas de rascazos y se fijo en aquello que había conseguido que frenara su carrera, era un montón de escombros, pero eso no era lo importante, entre aquellos escombros se distinguía claramente una cosa. Un brazo humano que heló a la mujer por completo. Lo miró fijamente presa del pánico, era un brazo delgado con una pigmentación ligeramente más oscura de lo normal, como si hubiera estado un par de horas bajo el sol, pero sin llegar al tono de piel que lucían algunos labradores y campesinos. Su subconsciente hizo que alargara el brazo para tocarlo cuando este se movió en un espasmo y los escombros empezaron a moverse. Ante tal visión, la mujer lanzó un grito desgarrador y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.  
Una joven de cabellos blanquecinos salió con dificultad de los escombros y se sacudió un poco el polvo de encima mientras tosía sin descanso.  
- Joder, con lo tranquilito que estaba todo hasta hace un momento. Que cenizos son los cabrones.  
El detonante de aquella situación se había dado, aproximadamente y según lo que su conmocionada mente recordaba, una media hora antes, cuando un grupo de cuatro hombres se adentraron en la ciudad que celebraba su fiesta grande. Ella se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes de la zona comiendo el plato del día cuando llegó a sus oídos la noticia que empezaba a correr por la zona. La llegada de un monje del más alto rango. En un principio no le había dado la menor importancia. Sería demasiada casualidad de que se tratara de "ese" monje en concreto. Se los había encontrado por todas partes, era casi inaudito que lo siguiera hacienda dado que la última vez optó por elegir una dirección totalmente distinta a la de ellos. Pero, cuando al pasar unos minutos los vio aparecer por la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo su mala estrella. Ahí estaban los cuatro. El chaval con pinta de mono, el pelirrojo salido, el de las gafas y Sanzo. Los recuerdos aparecían borrosos, pero recordaba que había increpado al monje, cosa que ocurría siempre que se encontraban. Sanzo acabó por entrar al trapo en el momento en que la apuntó con la pistola. El chico de las lentes intentaba refrenarlo un poco recordándole de que estaban en un establecimiento lleno de gente. El pelirrojo sonreía de medio lado, disfrutando, seguramente, de ver al rubio tan exaltado, y el chiquillo se había acercado a su mesa y empezaba a zampar gustosamente lo que había en ella. Luego se volvía todo más confuso. Un proyectil que entraba por una de las ventanas del local, explosiones, un Yokai que tenía pinta de santero. Una lucha bastante complicada por el hecho de la presencia de civiles. Luego una luz. Una luz cegadora seguida de una explosión y una onda expansiva descomunal. Recordaba el hecho de haber volado por los aires, un fuerte golpe y el peso de algo cayendo sobre ella. Luego todo se volvió negro…  
- Mierda… - La joven se tocó la cabeza, debido al golpe tenía algo de sangre en ella.- Menuda leche me he metido…  
- ¡Aaarg! – Una voz procedente de la pila de escombros más cercana hizo que se sobresaltara. Un joven salía de ella hecho una furia y con sangre casi por todas partes.- ¡¿Qué leches ha sido eso?  
- ¿Goku? – El chico giró la cabeza y al ver a su interlocutora sonrió. Se dirigió hacia ella y le ayudó a incorporarse completamente. – Oye… ¿Estás bien? Pareces un trozo de carne cubierto de sangre que anda.- Goku se miró con curiosidad y rascándose la cabeza.- Me pregunto si los otros estarán tan frescos como lo estás tu.  
Pero ya nadie la estaba escuchando. Goku había salido corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la plaza principal. La joven suspiró con cansancio y se dispuso a seguir al joven, pero con calma. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente molido y no estaba dispuesta a correr como una loca en su estado. Según iba avanzando observaba los destrozos de su alrededor. Casi todas las casas tendrían que ser reparadas, aunque ninguna estaba es peligro de derrumbe, lo que le hacía sentirse más aliviada.  
- ¡Skyler! – El grito de Goku la hizo reaccionar, sabía que el no gritaría su nombre si la situación no era alarmante. No es que se conocieran mucho, ni tampoco se podía decir que eran amigos. Pero desde que se habían conocido en aquella mansión, habían creado una especie de complicidad. Por eso aquel grito la alarmaba. Cogió aire y echó a correr. El cuerpo le protestaba por aquel ejercicio físico, sabía que al día siguiente apenas podría moverse sin bufar del dolor, pero aún así se dio más prisa en llegar hasta Goku.  
Cuando alcanzó al muchacho, este se encontraba absorto y con la boca ligeramente abierta mirando hacia algo. Skyler se acercó con cautela a Goku y enfoco su atención en aquello que lo había dejado estupefacto.  
- No me jodas…  
En medio de unos ropajes revueltos y cubiertos de polvo de pies a cabeza, se encontraban tres niños que no sobrepasaban los tres años. Los pequeños veían a los dos jóvenes con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad. Goku se acercó al niño con el pelo rubio y el ceño fruncido. Sanzo mantenía la misma expresión de siempre, daba igual que tuviera tres o veintitrés años. El ceño lo fruncía exactamente igual.  
- No puede ser…- Goku cogió en brazos al pequeño, que emitió un sonido en señal de protesta - ¡Han encogido y ahora son unos tapones!  
- ¡Idiota! ¡Han rejuvenecido no encogido! – Skyler suspiro hastiada y se cruzó de brazos. Lo mejor sería largarse de allí, no tenía ningún tipo de relación con ellos, a no ser que haber intentado cargarse a Sanzo y cruzar algo más que palabras con ellos entrarán en el significado de "relación". – Lo siento, pero esto no me concierne – Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Goku quiso protestar e implorarle que le echara una mano, pero una personita de cabellos rojizos se le adelantó agarrando el pantalón de Skyler y dándole pequeños tirones para llamar la atención. Cuando lo consiguió, alzó las manitas para que la mujer lo cogiera en brazos. Cuando se agacho para tomar al pequeño, Skyler tuvo la certeza de que no podría poner tierra de por medio hasta que aquellos tres retornarán a la normalidad.

Optaron por la opción más lógica, y en aquellos momentos era buscar una posada donde poder quedarse con los tres pequeños. Así que, cargando con Sanzo y con las ropas de los tres hombres y siguiendo las órdenes de Skyler,Goku se adelantó a buscar un techo donde resguardarse. Mientras tanto, Skyler cargaba con un Gojyo que se aferraba a ella como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, y con un Hakkai que parecía ajeno a aquella situación, como si no fuera con él. Cargar con ellos dos le estaba siendo un suplicio. Los niños pesaban lo suyo y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento, su cuerpo le diría que hasta ahí había llegado y le dejaría de responder. Mientras intentaba hacer de tripas corazón y resistir lo máximo posible, vislumbró a lo lejos a Goku que le hacía señas agitando arriba y abajo la ropa que portaba.  
- Sólo les queda una habitación con dos camas.  
- Da igual, nos quedamos con ella, pasó de recorrerme media ciudad con estos a cuestas.  
La habitación era bastante amplia y contaba con baño propio, cosa que los dos agradecieron interiormente. A ninguno le hacía mucha gracia el pensar que tendrían que ir cada dos por tres por todo el hostal para llevar a las criaturas al baño. Ya tenían bastante con lo que tenían. Dejaron a los tres pequeños en el suelo y colocaron las ropas en un saco que les había dado la propietaria. Volvieron a observar a los pequeños, que menos Hakkai, caminaban torpemente por la habitación.  
- Sky… - Goku veía con curiosidad a Sanzo, que daba vueltas por toda la habitación a medio trote, hasta que calculó mal la posición de uno de sus pies y cayó de culo, adquiriendo una expresión de cabreo frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior - ¿tu crees que hablaran?.  
- No se si quiero saberlo, la verdad. – Observó a Gojyo, que se había acercado a Hakkai y lo observaba con curiosidad, hasta que decidió sentarse a su lado sin más. – Lo que si sé es que necesitan un buen baño y ropa, no es plan de llevarlos en pelotas a todas partes. Así que yo iré a por…- Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que un ligero "de la ropa me encargo yo" seguido de un portazo le indicó que la odisea de bañar a tres chiquillos le quedaba enteramente para ella. – Esto debe ser mi castigo por ser amiga de lo ajeno.- Miró a los pequeños cruzándose de brazos.- A ver gente, nos vamos a ir todos al baño y vamos a ser civilizados ¿Lo habéis pillado?. Pues arreando.- La única respuesta que obtuvo fue tres miradas curiosas.

- ¡La madre que os parió a los tres! ¡Estaos quietos y dejar de ducharme a mi, coño ya! Yo a Goku me lo cargo...  
Una Skyler completamente empapada desde la cabeza a los pies, luchaba por mantener el control de los tres pequeños que estaban en la bañera. Cada vez que intentaba tocar a Hakkai para ayudarle en la limpieza, este le apartaba las manos de mala manera e intentaba escaparse. Por otro lado, Sanzo y Gojyo al fin se habían dado cuenta de la existencia del otro, y eso derivó en un conflicto. Al parecer al ahora pequeño monje la existencia del pelirrojo le era de todo menos agradable. Así que en un momento dado le arreó al otro chiquillo un guantazo en toda la cara, el otro, ni corto ni perezoso, decidió que lo correcto era devolvérsela con creces. Los dos pequeños empezaron una guerra sin fin de manotazos, pero no se acertaban en darse el uno al otro, con lo cual daban manotazos en el agua de la bañera empapando aún más a una Skyler a la que se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Por suerte para ella y para la integridad de los pequeños, la puerta del baño se abrió. Goku traía consigo bastante ropa para los tres enanos, cortesía todo ello de la magnífica tarjeta de crédito dorada de Sanzo, y sobre su cabeza estaba Hakuryu, que había logrado escapar de la pelea y se había escondido. Goku observo a la que ahora era su compañera en su nueva función de niñera, luego a los pequeños, y por último a toda la estancia. El baño estaba totalmente cubierto de agua, al igual que Skyler. Goku no pudo reprimir la risa ante tal situación.  
-Eso, tu descojónate, pero ahora los sacas tu del baño y los vistes, a ver si nos reímos igual cuando acabes.

Si bañarlos había sido la odisea, secarlos y vestirlos era una especie de misión imposible. Goku no paraba de perseguirlos con la toalla mientras escapaban de él mojándolo todo. Aprovechaba para pillarlos cuando alguno de ellos se caía, cosa que les dejaba bastante desconcertados por momentos, como si no entendieran como narices podían llegar a caerse. El primero de todos en caer fue Gojyo que se dejó secar y vestir tranquilamente, para acto seguido, ir a reclamar mimos a Skyler, aferrándose de nuevo a su pierna mientras la veía apenas sin pestañear. Esta acerco la mano a la cabeza pelirroja y le revolvió el pelo en una caricia.  
- Tsk, hay que ver, tu ya apuntas maneras macho. ¡Ánimo Goku, que sólo te quedan dos! - Goku estaba en pleno proceso de acercamiento a Hakkai – Goku, que no te acojone la cara de póker que tiene, que sólo es un bebé hombre.  
Goku tragó saliva y envolvió al de ojos verdes con la toalla. Hakkai se revolvió un poco, pero ante la insistencia de Goku se rindió dejándose hacer, Después de vestirlo, el joven de la diadema dorada dirigió su atención a Sanzo, que lo miraba con un aire de superioridad que resultaba gracioso en un niño tan pequeño. Sorprendentemente fue el más fácil de manejar, seguramente, el hecho de que los otros dos no habían podido escapar de tal situación le había enseñado que lo mejor era rendirse momentáneamente. Mientras Goku le colocaba la ropa, Gojyo se desprendió de su agarre a Skyler y se dirigió hacia el rubio bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Lo que no se esperaba nadie era que Gojyo le jalara del pelo al mini monje, que en un acto reflejo se engancho al pelo rojo como si la vida le fuera a ello.  
Goku y Skyler se miraron, suspirando de cansancio los dos.  
- La que nos espera…

Cuidar a aquellos tres niños era mucho más difícil de lo que llegaron a pensar en un principio. La ducha y posterior secado de los niños ya se lo habían dejado vislumbrar, pero nunca hubieran pensado que darían tanta guerra, sobre todo Gojyo y Sanzo, que si no se estaban peleando se les daba por la expedición en solitario. Hakkai era un mundo aparte, era sorprendente como aquel joven que mantenía una eterna sonrisa en el rostro y que estaba siempre a brindar su ayuda se acabara transformando en un pequeñín con una mirada oscura y un carácter tan retraído. Skyler, cansada de dar vueltas en aquella habitación detrás de los pequeños, se dejó caer sobre una silla, Goku, en cambio, se sentó en el suelo exhausto.  
- No se que pensarás tu, pero tendríamos que buscar una solución a esto, no puedo dejar a Sanzo y a los otros así.  
- ¿Tendríamos? – Goku frunció un poco el ceño mientras que Skyler se entretenía con un mechón de su cabello.- No se porqué tendría que ayudarte en esto. Bastante he hecho hasta ahora. Este no es mi problema así que te recomiendo que borres ese "tendremos" de tus planes.  
Goku giró su cara para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la muchacha y empezar así una guerra visual. Ninguno quería ceder en aquella batalla. Goku sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de Skyler para encontrar una solución que devolviera a sus amigos a su estado normal y Skyler sabía de sobra que no podría resistirse, al fin y al cabo, si se quedaban así, su diversión se iría la mierda, rotundamente. Por eso decidió ceder en aquel cruce de miradas. Skyler se cruzó de brazos resoplando apartando la mirada del joven.  
- Pues entonces habrá que ponerse en marcha, cuanto antes mejor porque así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte "y por lo visto yo tampoco".- Miró de soslayo a Goku, que sonreía feliz ante la recién adquirida victoria mientras era nuevamente acosado por los pequeños, Hakkai incluido.

La luna llena coronaba la noche majestuosamente. Ni siquiera las escasas nubes que paseaban libres se atrevían a eclipsarla. El silencio había hecho acto de presencia dispuesto a imponerse ante todo. Las calles estaban vacías, a excepción de las jóvenes que transitaban por ellas en busca de clientes y del hombre que deambulaba con cierta prisa y con una preocupación palpable. La había cagado. La había cagado a base de bien. Cuando había elaborado el plan y se lo había expuesto a aquella persona para obtener su beneplácito parecía sencillo. Jodidamente sencillo, para ser más exactos. Localizar al grupo de Sanzo, lanzarles ese hechizo temporal y aprovechar la coyuntura para darles pasaporte al otro barrio. Pero no contó con aquella zorra de cabellos blanquecinos. Si no se hubiera inmiscuido… Tsk.  
Se adentró en los oscuros callejones y llegó ante una puerta demacrada con una rejilla situada a la altura de su pecho. Peto tres veces en ella. A los pocos minutos la rejilla se abrió de golpe. Sin que nadie le dijera nada, la figura sacó un medallón que guardaba en su bolsillo y enseñó el emblema (la cabeza de un dragón y un pequeño zafiro emulando el ojo). La rendija volvió a cerrarse y la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto el antro que era aquel lugar. Tanta seguridad para un sitio en la que la mierda era parte de la decoración.  
- Esto apesta.  
- Sigo sin entender porqué te desagrada tanto este sitio, al fin y al cabo, no desentonas mucho con el lugar Ienri. – El aludido giró 180º para encarar, con cierto recelo, a la figura que se hallaba recostada, con aire majestuoso, en un sofá roído.- Sobre todo si hablamos de esa capa que luces.  
Ienri se recolocó la capa, no la llevaba por estética, la llevaba por que el se denominaba como "brujo" y se sentía orgulloso de ello. No poseía la fuerza que ostentaba Ry´Uon, que le permitía pavonearse verbalmente desde aquel sillón. No, el no era así. Él era un luchador de distancia, de mucha distancia. Ry´Uon debería de estar agradeciéndole el hecho de haber arriesgado su vida con valentía.  
- Y dime ¿Ha salido todo cómo lo planeaste?  
Y así fue como toda la valentía que Ienri poseía (al menos interiormente) se había ido a dios sabe donde.  
- Pues lo cierto es que hubo un ligero percance…  
- ¿Un ligero percance? – La mirada de Ry´Uon se endureció al instante, no le gustaba nada eso de "percance".  
- Pues…verá…- Ienri sudaba a litros, dijera lo que dijera estaba seguro de que si salía vivo de esta, sería un auténtico milagro – Todo iba bien, localicé al grupo y los asalté. Lancé el hechizo tal y como habíamos acordado.  
- ¿Y donde está ese ligero percance?  
- Pues está… está en que una mujer extraña consiguió que el más joven de ellos se librara de todo – Los nudillos de Ry´Uon crujieron al escuchar aquello. Ienri trago saliva como pudo. Estaba visualizando lo que estaba por venir y no le gustaba en absoluto. – ¡Pe…pero se donde están, la chica y el joven están cuidando de los otros tres en un hostal de la ciu…!  
Pero Ienri no pudo acabar la frase. La mano de Ry´Uon se aferraba a su cuello con saña. Lo levantó en el aire, mientras ejercía más presión sobre el delicado cuello del brujo, que pataleaba más por instinto que por otra cosa. Sus ojos se habían inyectado en sangre. Empezó a golpear el brazo de su, en un par de segundos, asesino en un vano intento de que, por alguna especie de milagro una súper fuerza apareciera en su brazo y lograra soltarse, consiguiendo así respirar de nuevo. Ser o más bien denominarse brujo en aquella situación, era una gran putada. Cuando sus labios se tornaron azules y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco Ry´Uon decidió soltarlo. Ienri comenzó a toser por la falta de aire que había sufrido mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.  
Ry´Uon volvió a recostarse en el maltrecho mueble y sonrió sarcásticamente observando a aquel brujo medio ahogado.  
- ¿Dices que sabes donde están, verdad? – Ienri asintió levemente – Me parece perfecto. Ahora escúchame bien, desecho. Como la jodas esta vez te juro que no podrás contarlo.

- ¡Gojyo, te he dicho que no te separes de mi!- El pelirrojo, que corría de un lado a otro, se paró en seco a causa del reproche. Miró a Skyler con un puchero y comenzó a sollozar. Aquella táctica le había servido para que la señora del hostal le diera una galleta extra en el desayuno. La edad, para ciertas cosas no era un obstáculo, y menos para Gojyo. Pero para su desgracia, esa táctica no parecía hacer efecto en Skyler. La joven, que paseaba con Hakkai adherido a su mano, se acercó a él y le siguió regañando, ocasionando que las lágrimas de cocodrilo se tornaran en reales. La gente se les quedaba mirando y no era para menos. Lo cierto era que ver a una joven con cara de no saber que hacer y con un niño agarrada ella y otro llorando a lágrima viva era para observarlo.  
Suspiró entre cansada y hastiada. Ahora sólo eran niños y se comportaban como tal. Se acercó a Gojyo y se agachó a su altura, sin soltar a Hakkai. El pequeño se asustó un poco, pero en cuanto la joven lo abrazó pidiéndole perdón, Gojyo no dudó en aferrarse a ella por enésima vez. Hakkai, que seguía a rajatabla la norma de "no me soltéis de la mano" que les había lanzado Skyler antes de salir del hostal, los veía sin pestañear. Consciente de ello y haciendo de tripas corazón, Skyler unió al otro enano al abrazo, del cual intentó zafarse.  
-_"Me cago en mi suerte y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella"_ Espero que a Goku le estén yendo mejor las cosas.

No muy lejos de aquella escena, el joven de la diadema dorada recibía pequeños manotazos en la mejilla provenientes de un pequeño rubio malhumorado, al cual cargaba en brazos. Goku ya no sabía muy bien que hacer con el pequeño Sanzo. Si lo dejaba en el suelo se negaba a andar. Si lo cogía en brazos se cabreaba aún más e intentaba que lo soltarán con un método muy "a lo Sanzo". Ninguna solución parecía agradar a aquel pequeño. A eso había que añadirle el hecho de que Sanzo, aunque hubiera rejuvenecido, no había perdido la marca del chakra que adornaba su frente. Por suerte a Skyler se le había ocurrido la genial idea de tapársela con un pequeño apósito, ganándose así un gruñido de reproche por parte del pequeño, reproche que fue respondido por un elocuente "te jodes" por parte de la mujer.  
Acomodó mejor a Sanzo y prosiguió su camino. Se suponía que tanto Skyler como él estaban buscando pistas, aunque Goku no estaba muy seguro de que clase de pistas se trataban, el caso era que había que buscar algo, aunque sonara a excusa barata. Al menos le consolaba la idea de pensar que su compañera tenía que lidiar con el doble de problemas. Aunque estaba por jurar de que el pequeño que cargaba el valía por los otros dos.  
Prosiguió su camino en pos de algo que les encaminara a encontrar una solución a aquel embrollo que tenían, pero el hambre, el cansancio y la poca idea que tenía sobre el asunto acabaron haciendo mella en Goku, que seguía recibiendo "caricias" del rubio. Decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos que estaban dispuestos a lo largo de la calle. A diferencia de otros pueblos, e incluso ciudades, en los que habían hecho escala, aquel lugar era totalmente distinto. Bancos en las calles, ornamentación, un ambiente cuidado… Claro que si se fijaba en la zona de la contienda del día anterior la impresión que daba distaba demasiado de la visión que pretendían dar de la ciudad. Dejo un momento a Sanzo en el suelo advirtiéndole de que no se moviera de allí, era una zona concurrida y lo que menos le hacia falta al portador de la diadema dorada era que el niño que tenía en custodia se perdiera en la multitud. Se estiró con ganas y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el respaldo cerrando los ojos un par de minutos. Al abrirlos comprobó el resultado de su acto de relajación momentánea. El pequeño Genjyo Sanzo se había esfumado.

Hakkai observaba cautelosamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. La gente no paraba de ir de aquí para allá absorta en sus pensamientos, cosa al pequeño de ojos verdes le llamaba la atención y en cierta medida, le molestaba. No le gustaba estar en un sitio con tanta gente, aunque se hallaran al aire libre. Apretó el agarre que ejercía sobra la mano de aquella mujer que le resultaba una extraña. A Hakkai, en su fuero interno, aquella extraña que llevaba todo el rato alternando cogerle a el y a su compañero pelirrojo en brazos, no le acababa de caer en gracia.  
Cuando sintió que su apretón era correspondido por uno de pequeña intensidad, Hakkai se sobresaltó. Miro fijamente a la autora de aquel acto. Skyler entablaba una conversación con una señora llena de arrugas. Hakkai bajó la vista hacia los pantalones de la joven, y extrañamente en él, se aferró a ellos con su otra manita. Entonces lo vio. Lo vio entusiasmado viendo de un lado a otro. Gojyo parecía estar pasándoselo en grande el solito. Siguió absorto observando a su pequeño compañero, he intento descubrir que era lo que tanta gracia la hacia, para así descubrir si podía divertirse el también. El pequeño Gojyo sonreía encantado a los saludos que le profesaban algunas jóvenes al pasar halagando al niño bajo lemas "de que ricura" o "mira que mono ese niño pelirrojo".  
Gojyo visualizo algo que le hizo sonreír con la vitalidad y la inocencia propia de un niño. Se soltó de su agarre, lo cual consiguió que la atención de Skyler recayera totalmente en él.  
- No te separes de mi Gojyo.  
El niño la miro no muy contento, pero se quedó quieto en su sitio, eso si, sin retomar el agarre a la mano de la joven, que seguía conversando con la anciana, esta vez con una expresión seria. Miro al niño de ojos verdes, que lo miraba casi sin pestañear, y sonriéndole, Gojyo se fue alejando cautelosamente, hasta desaparecer del campo de visión del pequeño Hakkai. Sabía que a la mujer que estaba con ellos eso no le haría ni una pizca de gracia. Por suerte, parecía que estaba despidiéndose de la señora, con lo cual, el mas retraído de los tres tiro insistentemente de los pantalones de la muchacha.  
Skyler, al notar aquellos tirones desesperados observó al pequeño, que la miraba tranquilamente. Vio como el pequeño levantaba la manita y señalaba con el dedo.  
- Se fe.  
- ¿Se fe? _"Coño, si habla y todo…espera, no me digas que…"_ – Skyler se giró con rapidez hacia donde debería de estar Gojyo, solo que el pequeño no se hallaba allí- ¡La madre que lo parió!- Intentó visualizar entre la multitud a alguna especie de enano con cabellera roja, pero para su desgracia no encontraba nada que se le pareciera.- ¡Mierda!- Se agachó quedando a la altura de Hakkai y le acarició la cabeza, ocasionando en el pequeño un ligero gesto de enfado – Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí ¿vale? Iré a ver si localizo a Gojyo y volveremos a la habitación. – Le dedicó una sonrisa al pequeño y se adentro entre el tumulto de personas que había transitando.  
Intentó no alejarse demasiado. Cierto era que estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo, pero no podía descuidarse de Hakkai. Le había prometido a Goku que le ayudaría con todo esto y quisiera o no, preservar la seguridad de aquellos dos pequeños se había convertido en asunto suyo. Al menos el monje se había quedado al cuidado de Goku, que lo protegería ante cualquier cosa. Pero ella la había jodido al no haber puesto los cinco sentidos en el pelirrojo y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera también con Hakkai.  
Llamó por el denominado "niño tabú" con insistencia, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta positiva. Tampoco obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria de la gente a la que había preguntado. Decidió regresar con Hakkai antes de que ocurriera otra desgracia pero, al llegar al lugar donde lo había dejado se encontró con su gozo en un pozo. Hakkai también había desaparecido.  
Skyler miró angustiada en todas las direcciones. Su corazón empezó por cuenta propia a acelerarse. Eso le pasaba por ceder y acabar metida en semejante berenjenal. Buscó a los dos pequeños con ahínco entre la multitud, pero no existía ningún rastro de los pequeños. Su nerviosismo iba en aumento y eso que aún le quedaba reencontrarse con Goku y explicarle que había perdido a sus dos compañeros.  
- Yo también quiero desaparecer…

Goku estaba desesperado mirando al punto exacto en donde debería de estar un pequeño rubio, malhumorado, poseedor de ojos violetas y con un apósito en la frente. Sanzo se había esfumado en décimas de segundo, o incluso en menos. No se podía acabar de creer aquello. No se podía decir que se hubiera descuidado, ¡si sólo había cerrado los ojos un segundo mientras se estiraba! ¡¿Cómo cojones había hecho Sanzo para volatilizarse de aquella manera? Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para perder el tiempo intentando descubrir la teoría de la volatilización, si es que existía alguna. Se palmeo la cara y echó a correr rumbo al hostal. Tenía que contarle lo ocurrido a Skyler y pedirle ayuda, claro que antes tendría que soportar los gritos de la joven por haber perdido a Sanzo.  
No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Se quedó estático en la puerta intentando encontrar una forma de explicar lo sucedido. Pero cuanto más se esforzaba en intentar pensar, más se angustiaba. Lo suyo no era pensar, era actuar sin calcular nada. El sudor empezó a recorrer sus facciones. Tragó saliva y agarro el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a entrar.  
- ¡Goku! ¡Goku!  
Y así, con aquel pomo en la mano dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda, donde pudo observar como Skyler corría como si estuviera poseída. La joven paró la carrera en seco justo al lado del joven. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ella también lucía angustiada, cosa que acrecentó la preocupación de Goku, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que se hallaba sola. Ni Hakkai ni Gojyo estaban con ella.  
- ¿Estas bien Skyler? ¿Dónde están Gojyo y Hakkai?  
La aludida se incorporó con esfuerzo. Seguía sin poder acompasar correctamente la respiración. Miró a Goku directamente a los ojos, pero la culpa que sentía hizo que apartara la mirada.  
- Pues lo cierto es…- Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente – Se adentraron entre la multitud y los perdí de vista – Observó como Goku palidecía por segundos – Lo siento, los he buscado pero no los encuentro por ningún lado.  
Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. Instantes en los que la palidez de Goku era casi cadavérica  
- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces un cadáver y eso que eres morenito... – Mas silencio por parte del más joven. Eso mosqueaba a Skyler, que no entendía la actitud de Goku, es cierto que le había dicho que había perdido a sus dos amigos, pero ahí pasaba algo más. Para ser correctos faltaba un elemento. Un elemento rubio y…- Goku, ¿Y el monje de bolsillo?  
Goku dio un respingo y agachó la cabeza.  
-Ah pues… Sanzo se volatilizo…  
- Vaaaya… ¡¿Qué se, qué?

Ienri esperaba impacientemente a que le llegaran noticias sobre su encomienda. Desgastaba las suelas de sus zapatos mientras recorría aquella pequeña estancia escondida en la montaña. Se dirigió a las cortinas y husmeó el exterior a través de ellas, mordiéndose las uñas con desespero. Tampoco les había pedido tanto a aquellos mentecatos. Localizar a los críos y raptarlos, a poder ser, sin que la chiquilla y el mocoso de la diadema se dieran cuenta de ellos. Joder, ¡era algo estúpidamente sencillo! A su parecer, eso si. Volvió a su anterior paseo desesperado por la estancia. Si hubiera ido él mismo le hubiera sido facilísimo hacerlo en menos de una hora.¡ Si señor! ¡El era el gran "brujo" Yokai, Ienri, el único e inigualable; el más grande y estrafalario…!  
Pero su jactación mental; junto a unas estúpidas poses; fueron interrumpidas por el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse. Al verse sorprendido en plena visita a su propio mundo interior, Ienri acabo dando con sus posaderas en el suelo. Aunque si lo hubiese pillado con sus cinco sentidos a pleno rendimiento seguramente el resultado sería el mismo. Porque a decir verdad, Ienri se había caído a causa del miedo.  
Tres hombres más o menos fornidos y de aspecto brusco se adentraron en la cabaña. Uno de ellos; el que parecía el cabecilla; se acerco al acojonado Ienri, que los miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, tanto que incluso parecía que se le acabarían saliendo de las órbitas. Y sin previo aviso le puso ante sus narices a un niño pequeño, al cual portaba colgado por la ropa de forma idéntica a la cual los gatos portan a sus crías. Ienri observó a los otros dos que habían llegado, ambos cargaban a los otros dos niños de igual manera. Sonrió para sus adentros y estallo a carcajadas. Al fin lo había logrado, con más contratiempos de los que había planeado, pero ahí estaban, Sanzo y su grupo, menos uno, claro. Pero a Ienri le daba igual, tenía el trabajo prácticamente hecho. Miró con interés al niño que tenía enfrente. Era rubio y tenía un parche en la frente. Su corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. No podía acabar de creérselo. Retiró aquel apósito de un solo tirón, ocasionando que el cabreo que portaba el pequeño acrecentara.  
Ahí estaba. Si, estaba ahí, en medio de su frente. La prueba que lo reafirmaba como un Sanzo Hoshi. ¡Tenía ese jodido chakra rojo en su frente! El cielo se acababa de abrir para Ienri, esos eran los niños que el estaba buscando. Porque todo hay que decirlo, Ienri no estaba muy seguro de que aquellos tres palurdos le hubieran traído a los niños correctos.  
- ¡Al fin! Con esto Ry´Uon se dará por satisfecho. ¡Soy el más grande! – Ienri empezó a reír hasta quedarse sin aire. Tosió con ganas y regresó su atención a Sanzo, que seguía allí colgado con unas pequeñas y graciosas arrugas en su entrecejo. Agarró el mentón del niño con sus dedos- ¿Te molesta la posición en la que te encuentras Sanzo?  
Pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera empezar a dar un discurso a un niño de al menos tres años, el pequeño Sanzo, con un movimiento de cabeza consiguió zafarse del agarre de aquellos dedos, los cuales, cosa del destino, acabaron entre los dientes del pequeño, que ejercía presión en ellos con ahínco.  
- ¡Me cago en el niño! ¡Suelta cojones, suelta~! – Sacudió su mano con fuerza intentando zafarse de aquel agarre, pero lo único que lograba era que los pequeños dientes perforaran aún más la carne. Después de unos cuantos alaridos. Ienri consiguió liberar su mano, la cual ahora estaba adornada por una pequeña, aunque profunda, marca de mordedura.  
Le propinó al monje una colleja que ocasionó un descojone monumental por parte del pequeño pelirrojo, que acabó ganándose otra "caricia" similar a la que había sufrido el rubio. El único que se mantenía en un estado semi-tranquilo era Hakkai. Que visto lo que habían recibido sus compañeros optó por mantener la calma. Se dice que de los errores se aprende, pero de los errores de los demás se aprendía aún más, o al menos a esa conclusión llegó la mente del pequeño.  
- Ahora sólo queda atraer a los otros dos hasta aquí. – El brujo se dirigió al que parecía el líder de ese grupillo y el que ostentaba una pinta más o menos normal, y con normal Ienri quería decir que era el único que no parecía un bárbaro incapaz de formular una frase como dios manda. - ¿Has mandado ya el aviso?  
- No te preocupes, está de camino.

-Bien, lo primero que deberíamos hacer es tranquilizarnos y analizar esto con calma.-Skyler estaba sentada en la cama mientras observaba como Goku recreaba la escena de la desaparición de Sanzo una y otra vez. – Goku, para ya. Por mucho que lo escenifiques no vas a lograr nada. Tenemos que salir y preguntar a la gente si los han visto.  
-¿Crees que daremos con ellos?- Goku decidió sentarse en una de las sillas agachando la cabeza.  
-Claro, es imposible que un niño se esfume de esa manera.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-¿Pues que voy a querer decir? Que se los llevaron, está más que claro.  
Skyler se cruzo de brazos con un aire de superioridad en el rostro. Goku la observó pausadamente. No comprendía como se podía llevar casi a matar con Sanzo. Tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas esos estallidos temperamentales de los que hacían gala de vez en cuando, sobre todo el rubio. Por no hablar del egocentrismo que también salía a veces a relucir. Aunque a diferencia del joven monje, con Skyler era más fácil dialogar sin temor a que te metiera un tiro o sacara el harisen de sabe dios donde. Sentía curiosidad por descubrir esa adversidad que unía a esos dos especimenes. Goku se dio ánimos mentalmente dispuesto a formular esa pregunta pero se quedó con las ganas cuando sintió un aura nada amigable acechándolos. Agudizó sus sentidos al máximo y se tranquilizó un poco al confirmar que Skyler también había notado aquella energía.  
Sin previo aviso, un estallido acaparó toda la atención de ambos jóvenes. La ventana se había roto en pedazos. Los cristales volaban sin rumbo por toda la habitación. Un yokai hizo acto de presencia entre aquellos cristales con una espada en la mano y en una clara posición de ataque. La sujetaba por encima de su cabeza y miraba directamente a Goku. El yokai sonrió de lado al fijar definitivamente su objetivo y con una estocada veloz atacó al portador de la diadema. Pero Goku no dudo un segundo en invocar a Nyoibo, bloqueando así el ataque del yokai, aunque eso no fue suficiente. Ante la potencia que llevaba aquella estocada, Goku retrocedió, bajando un poco la guardia y dándole a aquel enemigo la oportunidad de asestarle una patada directamente al flanco izquierdo, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la estancia. Sin tiempo a nada más se dirigió hacia Skyler, aunque lo que no se esperaba aquel extraño era que la joven ya se le había echado prácticamente encima, kodachi en mano. Logró interceptarla sin problemas. No era un ataque muy fuerte que digamos y eso animó enormemente al yokai. Había mandado al mono al otro lado de la habitación sin apenas ningún esfuerzo y ahora estaba neutralizando el ataque de aquella mocosa como si nada. Si señor, aquel trabajo resultó al final haber sido coser y cantar. Pero cuando vio como aquella mujer de ojos azules sonreía supo que su suerte había cambiado de cara. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver como Goku se abalanzaba sobre el derribándolo, no sin antes recibir una patada en sus partes nobles por parte de Skyler mientras caía al suelo.  
Allí, retorciéndose de dolor y cagándose en la madre que había parido a aquella bastarda, el desafortunado yokai que había irrumpido en la habitación para matar a una y secuestrar al otro, se había convertido sin proponérselo en el secuestrado.

Después de amenazar de mil maneras a aquel desgraciado que se había atrevido a atacarles y al que acabaron prometiéndole seguir respirando en cuanto les señalara el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban aquellos tres mocosos, Skyler y Goku acabaron por escoltar al maltrecho yokai que había decidido que era mejor seguir respirando al final del día. Y así con Goku abriendo paso y Skyler vigilándolo desde la retaguardia, se adentraron en el bosque.  
Según les había dicho su rehén, los niños se encontraban en una cabaña escondida en un punto concreto de aquel mar de árboles. Seguían las órdenes de un inepto que se creía sabe dios que cosa y que estaba bajo el mandato, o más bien yugo, de alguien llamado Ry´Uon.  
Cuando ya llevaban un par de quilómetros recorridos, el yokai se paró en seco y señalo con el índice hacia el espesor del bosque.  
- Si avanzáis uno o dos quilómetros a lo mucho encontrareis un pequeño claro, Allí está situada la cabaña, por supuesto vuestros amigos también se hallaran en ella. ¡Ahora cumplir el trato!  
El hombre temblaba ligeramente, estaba deseando ver como aquellos dos proseguían su camino y lo dejaban atrás, pero sus temores crecieron cuando sintió una mano posarse en su frente y como algo frío y afilado cruzaba su garganta completamente.  
Sintió una respiración tranquila y serena cerca de su oído y dirigió su temerosa mirada en esa dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al cruzarse con los ojos azules y, en aquel momento, siniestros de Skyler.  
- Gracias – Esa fue la última palabra que escuchó aquel desafortunado antes de sentir como la sangre emanaba a chorro de su garganta. Emulando una fuente. El yokai se desplomó contra el suelo verdoso cubierto de sangre y entornando sus ojos hacia su verdugo, su mente tuvo tiempo de procesar una única palabra que no consiguió pronunciar: "Zorra"  
Goku observaba estupefacto a Skyler, que limpiaba su Kodachi con una fina tela. Vio cómo la guardaba en su vaina dirigiéndose hacia él.  
- Te… ¡Te lo has cargado!  
- ¡Hombre, pues claro! ¿Qué querías, que lo invitara a un café? Venga, deja de sorprenderte y démonos prisa en alcanzar esa puñetera cabaña.  
Antes de seguir a su compañera, Goku redirigió su mirada al cadáver que yacía en aquel charco de sangre, deseando mentalmente no cabrear a aquella mujer nunca en su vida.

Los estaban esperando casi con ansias. Ienri les había ordenada esperar a sus "invitados" allí fuera, junto a aquellos tres mocosos a los que tuvieron que pegarles un par de gritos para que se estuvieran quietos, ya que no parecían ser muy conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban, o al menos los muy capullos lo disimulaban bastante bien. Hiden miró de soslayo a la cabaña, aquel personajillo les había comentado que esperaría allí para emboscarles, pero Hiden no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera a suceder algún día. Aquel tío con pinta de loco se asimilaba a un ratón, y ya se sabe que los ratones son los primeros en huir ante un peligro.  
- No te preocupen Hiden, si está bajo las órdenes de Ry´Uon-sama y sigue con vida, será por algo- Juen sonrió de medio lado y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su compañero. Estaba ansioso por ver llegar a su compañero junto a las presas. Le daba igual el pesimismo que parecía albergar en aquellos momentos Hiden, el tenía la certeza de que todo saldría bien. Ni siquiera se molestó en seguir al enano pelirrojo cuando este se levantó y comenzó a deambular hacia la espesura del bosque, adentrándose finalmente en ella. No transcurrieron ni dos minutos cuando vieron aparecer a su otro compañero y cabecilla Liu que llevaba al pelirrojo boca abajo, le agarraba por una de las piernecitas, aunque Gojyo parecía divertirse en aquella postura.  
- Ya están aquí – Liu soltó al niño y se posicionó junto a sus compañeros, mirando al frente, ansiando que aparecieran de un puñetera vez aquellas personas.  
Por suerte para ellos, sus invitados no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. La primera en aparecer fue la chica de cabellos blancos. Ienri les había comentado que había sido la causante de que el plan fallara por completo. Liu la examinó con una visual rápida, no parecía nada del otro mundo y la risilla que Juen lanzó al verla se lo confirmó. Hiden, en cambio, parecía escéptico ante lo que pensaban sus compinches. No le gustaban los ojos de aquella mujer, no le gustaban para nada.  
No tardó mucho en aparecer corriendo en escena el chico de la diadema dorada que frenó en seco su carrera. Todos miraban a todos, se analizaban minuciosamente (excepto Goku), los gestos, los tics…No pasaban nada por alto.  
Hiden empezó a sudar. Estaba nervioso. Observaba sin cesar el punto donde habían aparecido los dos chavales. No aparecía, no aparecía por ningún lado. Sus ojos se cruzaron sin querer con los de Skyler, la mujer tenía la vista clavada en el, le estaba analizando, aunque él hubiera jurado que en realidad lo estaba psicoanalizando. Alternó su atención entre aquellos inquietantes ojos azules y el punto en el bosque durante unos cuantos segundos. Y se tuvo en lo peor cuando la muchacha dibujo una ligera sonrisa.  
- ¡¿Dónde está?  
Ante aquella pregunta llena de angustia, Hiden se ganó la atención de todos los allí presentes, incluidos los niños, que lo miraban entre perplejos y curiosos.  
- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?  
- ¡No me jodas niño! ¡¿Dónde está Sujin?  
- ¿Sujin? – Goku ladeó la cabeza, intentando recordar - ¿Quién puñetas es Sujin? – En vista de que el yokai se ponía cada vez más nervioso, Goku miró a Skyler, que seguía estática en su sitio, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando Goku se dio cuenta de todo. El yokai de antes…  
-¿Sujin? – La voz de Skyler salía como un susurro que llegaba a los oídos de los allí presentes, susurro frío, hiriente incluso, sobre todo a los oídos de Hiden.- Aah… el yokai de la posada… – Skyler acarició la empuñadura de su kodachi y desenvainó lentamente, consiguiendo que la hoja del arma vibrara con intensidad. Alzó con calma aquel utensilio de muerte en dirección a Hiden - ¿Quieres que te reúna con él?  
Ante aquella revelación y gritando con rabia Hiden se lanzó al ataque, instigando al resto a hacer lo mismo. Juen y Liu se lanzaron directamente hacia Goku, querían darle a su compañero el gusto de acabar con aquella cínica zorra.  
A Goku le costaba un poco mantener el tipo frente aquellos dos yokais, tenían estilos de lucha opuestos y mientras uno utilizaba una técnica de artes marciales que Goku no lograba identificar del todo, el otro atacaba con nunchakus. Por suerte parecían seguir una especie de patrón a la hora de atacar, mientras el de los nunchakus atacaba, lograba abrir paso a su compañero hacia algún punto muerto de Goku. Así que el chico de ojos dorados no tardó mucho en hacerse con aquello situación.  
Por su parte, Skyler no paraba de bloquear los insistentes ataques de Hiden. La rabia que albergaba el yokai le hacía atacar sin un patrón estable, obligando a la joven a defenderse sin posibilidad de lanzar un contraataque.  
Sendas luchas parecían haberse estancado, aunque Goku se había hecho con las riendas de la pelea tenía que reconocer que aquellos dos enemigos eran ante todo constantes. Skyler seguía igual, bloqueando los ataques de un neurasténico Hiden, cuando algo en el horizonte llamó su atención. Los niños. Los niños se dirigían hacia ellos a la carrera, besando el suelo a cada poco, pero sin detener su avance. Aquello suponía un problema añadido. Si los enanos llegaban hacia ellos la situación se complicaría aún más de lo que estaba. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que buscar el momento para abrirse paso hacia los pequeños. Vio una oportunidad cuando Gojyo tropezó y empezó a rodar por el suelo, llevándose a Hakkai por delante. Con suerte, Sanzo también sería derribado, pero el pequeño rubiales giró en el último momento esquivándolos. El circo que los pequeños estaban montando logró llamar la atención de Hiden. El yokai, que hasta el momento se había mantenido impasivo lanzando estocazos a diestro y siniestro contra Skyler bajó la guardia una milésima de segundo, milésima que fue aprovechada por la joven de cabellos blanquecinos, que había estado esperando ansiosamente ese momento. Con un rápido movimiento, Skyler golpeó la empuñadura de la espada de Hiden, logrando que este la soltara y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le atravesó la garganta con la kodachi. Hiden clavó su moribunda mirada en su verdugo, que retiró el arma sin compasión alguna, aguantándole la mirada. Skyler avanzó, pasando al lado de un estático Hiden, a mitad de su avance la joven se paró en seco, mirando de soslayo a su contrincante.  
- Saluda a tu amigo de mi parte.  
Y dicho esto, el cuerpo sin vida de Hiden calló de bruces al suelo, resonando fuertemente.  
Skyler se dirigió hacia los inquietos niños, sabía de sobra que Goku se desharía de aquellos dos mal nacidos en cualquier momento, confiaba plenamente en él. Skyler no tardó en reunir de nuevo a los tres niños, aprovechando la coyuntura para echarles un buen rapapolvo. Por su parte Goku seguía con su batalla. Observó como su compañera se había librado rápidamente de su adversario y ahora se encontraba reunida con Sanzo y el resto.  
El joven obtuvo su gran oportunidad de acabar con todo aquello en el momento en que Liu lanzó su ataque. Goku se agachó para esquivar el ataque y aprovechó ese momento para derribar a Juen barriéndole con la Nyoibo. Liu aprovechó ese movimiento del joven de ojos dorados y se dirigió directamente hacia Skyler y los niños. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de acercarse un par de metros a ellos. Goku le asestó un certero golpe en las vértebras cervicales con el extremo redondeado de la Nyoibo, desnucándolo en el acto.  
Juen observó toda la escena aterrado, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no había pasado más de una hora desde que el mismo se había mostrado seguro ante los temores que presentaba Hiden ante el plan ideado. Ahora él mismo se sentía miserable. Sus dos camaradas habían muerto ante sus ojos, sin contar a Sujin, que seguro que había sufrido una muerte cruel a manos de la siniestra joven. Se arrastró retrocediendo por el suelo, sin dejar de mirar como los jóvenes, ahora reunidos con los pequeños se dirigían a la cabaña para resguardar a las criaturas. Sabía de antemano que una vez que los depositaran allí irían directamente hacía su persona sin vacilar ni una décima de segundo. Iban a matarlo, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Los vio salir de la cabaña con parsimonia, primero la joven, que lo miraba apenas sin parpadear, parecía más demonio que ellos mismos. El joven no tardó en salir, dejando la puerta mal cerrada y con un aire más despreocupado que el de su tenebrosa camarada. Juen siguió retrocediendo a causa del pánico, que acrecentaba a pasos agigantados al observar como aquellos dos individuos iban acortando distancias. Intentó apurar su huída pero no tardó mucho en encontrarse con un obstáculo que le impedía seguir. Juen se temía lo peor cuando reconoció que lo que tocaba su mano derecha era una bota o algo similar.  
Seguía con su mirada clavada en aquellos dos crios. Ellos también habían detenido su avance y miraban sorprendidos a la figura que se encontraba detrás de Juen.  
Era una figura que desprendía un aura de violencia indescriptible. Su cuerpo ni siquiera parecía real, sus músculos habían sido llevados hasta el límite y las venas eran totalmente visibles. Incluso se podía notar como la sangre fluía por ellas sin descanso. Era una visión terrorífica aderezada toda ella con los ojos de aquel sujeto. No eran unos ojos normales, ni siquiera para un Yokai, aquellas orbes brillaban de una forma abrumadora. Eran la mirada de un sádico homicida.  
Los allí presentes estaban estáticos, sin poder reaccionar, Goku y Skyler incluso habían retrocedido un par de pasos al ver a aquel ser. El impactó visual había hecho mella en ellos. Juen era otro asunto. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control y mantenía la mirada clavada en su jefe. Sabía que Ry´Uon sería lo último que vería en su vida, y lo cierto es que no estaba equivocado. Sus asustados ojos se dilataron cuando vio como el sable de su jefe se acercaba velozmente. Sin ni siquiera poder gritar de terror, su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo donde comenzó un ligero rodamiento. El cuerpo decapitado de Juen no tardó en desplomarse con un sonoro golpe seco. Ry´Uon pasó al lado del cadáver sin prestarle ni el más mínimo interés, avanzando lentamente hacia los dos jóvenes que observaban incrédulos la escena.  
Al ver que aquel sanguinario avanzaba hacia ellos, Skyler retrocedió inconscientemente. Necesitaba pensar en algo y tenía que hacerlo sin perder ni un segundo. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas variantes a elegir, en realidad sólo existían dos opciones: Pelear o huir. Y por desgracia tenía la certeza de que ambas podrían acabar de una manera similar. Huir se le hacía la opción más racional, pero teniendo en cuenta de que tendrían que cargar a tres infantes mientras atravesaban aquella vegetación invalidaba esa opción al cien por cien, dejando como única alternativa el enfrentamiento. Intentó planear una estrategia más o menos decente, se aprovecharía del arranque impulsivo de Goku para poder pillar a aquella mole desprevenida y entre ambos poder salvaguardar la situación. Pero cuando en su mente se empezaban a formar las imágenes de una estrategia más o menos sólida observó atónita como Goku se lanzaba irrefrenablemente al ataque.  
- ¡ Goku espera! _"Tsk, ¡Me cago en el y todos aquellos que se le parezcan!"_ – Pero el joven yokai ni siquiera la escuchaba.  
Goku había invocado la Nyoibo y la había lanzado directamente hacia su objetivo con una fuerza asombrosa. Pero para su sorpresa, su ataque no había sido efectivo, más bien todo lo contrario. Ry´Uon no había tenido el más mínimo problema para bloquear con el sable el ataque lanzado por Goku. Y es que por mucha fuerza bruta que albergara el joven de la diadema era innegable que todo lo acontecido previamente había mermado un poco sus fuerzas y su; escasa; concentración.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que el ataque de su compañero había sido en vano y que este se encontraba en peligro inminente, Skyler se lanzó al ataque sin percatarse siquiera de que la puerta de posada se abría levemente...  
Corrió todo la rápido que pudo para llegar junto al el, pero parecía que se hallaba a quilómetros de distancia. Aceleró el sprint únicamente para ver como Ry´Uon despojaba a Goku de su arma y le golpeaba el estómago con la empuñadura del sable. Cuando el joven llevó las manos a su estómago como reflejo del impacto y a consecuencia del dolor, aquel yokai no dudó en sacarlo de en medio golpeándole fuertemente con el antebrazo, derribándolo para así poder cargar directamente contra la mujer que se les acercaba.  
Skyler ni siquiera lo vio venir, sólo fue consciente de lo que pasaba cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Y es que aquel ser había cargado contra ella golpeándola con el hombro. Un hombro hipermusculado. La joven hincó las rodillas en el suelo. Aquel golpe la había dejado sin respiración y se arañaba la rapo en un banal esfuerzo de que le aquel agudo dolor mermara. Tan absorta estaba en su aflicción que apenas se dio cuanta de que le iban a asestar el golpe final. Por suerte para ella, Goku se había repuesto momentáneamente y había cargado contra su enemigo golpeándole fuertemente en el Deltoides, consiguiendo confundir así a aquel asesino.  
A pesar del profundo dolor y ardor que sentía por todo su pecho y al respirar, Skyler no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión que Goku la había creado. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, desenvainó su arma y le propinó un profundo corte en el abdomen que no sirvió de mucho. Ry´Uon agarró el bastón de Goku impulsándole hacia delante. Al hacer dicho movimiento, Ry´Uon enganchó al joven por la camiseta y le propinó un cabezazo. No contento con eso, sujetó con fuerza el cabello de Goku y lo estampó de bruces contra el verdoso suelo. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia la joven que intentaba mantener el tipo semi agachada y respirando aún con dificultad. Al verlo avanzar hasta ella, Skyler corrigió ligeramente su postura para poder hacerle frente, pero de poco le sirvió. Ry´Uon le asestó una patada en la boca de su estómago logrando que la joven vomitara bilis a causa del tremendo impacto. Insatisfecho con dicha acción, levantó a la mujer en peso agarrándola por la cara. La elevó en el aire, mientras apretaba cada vez un poco más aquel rostro hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Y sonrió. Sonrió al comprobar como aquella niñata lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de rabia. Le gustaba aquella mirada tan fiera, sin duda alguna con ella se divertiría más que con el mocoso.  
La lanzó con fuerza por los aires haciéndola aterrizar de espaldas y a escasos metros de la caseta.  
Dolorida y luchando con no perder la consciencia, Skyler se giró sobre si mismas para poder posar las manos en el suelo y así poder tener un punto de apoyo para incorporarse de nuevo. Pero cuando estaba en ello vio, llena de asombro e incredulidad, como pasaba veloz a su lado una figurita rubia corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernecitas. El pequeño Sanzo no había desaprovechado la vía de escape que siempre ofrecía una puerta semiabierta y había decidido por su cuenta que lo mejor era unirse a la "fiesta" que aquellos tres estaban llevando acabo, pero claro, su decisión era de todo menos oportuna. Al parecer aquel chiste de monje no tenía desarrollado el sentido del peligro ya que miraba con su habitual ceño fruncido al yokai que se le acercaba a marchas forzadas, al menos el pequeño había detenido se carrera.  
-¡Sanzo!  
Sin ser consciente de sus actos y en una fracción de segundos, Skyler se había posicionado entre el pequeño y el mastodonte que se asemejaba a un yokai. Por la mente de la joven pasaron muchas imágenes, sabía perfectamente que de allí no salía viva y aún estaba por ver si salía entera. Las imágenes seguían paseándose sin descanso por su mente. Aquello le hacía gracia, sabía que sólo habían pasado segundos, pero le estaba dando tiempo a ver prácticamente todos los sucesos importantes, y algunos inclusos banales, que había experimentado. Y entonces si que sonrió internamente. ¿Por qué narices se encontraba allí, con los brazos extendidos emulando una cruz, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los labios con fuerza? ¿Qué clase de fuerza extraña le había llevado a intentar proteger a Sanzo? Por culpa de aquella insensatez estaba a punto de perder la vida.  
Se mordió los labios cuando sintió que su momento había llegado. Pero lo único que llegó a sentir fue una mano que aferrándose a su cintura la apartó justo a tiempo de la trayectoria de una bola de energía que impactó directamente contra Ry´Uon, haciéndolo retroceder.  
- Tsk. Mira que tener que arreglar vuestro jodido desaguisado.  
Skyler parpadeó asombrada, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Un Sanzo a tamaño real se encontraba a su lado, abrazándola contra si mientras su mano seguía aferrándola por la cintura. Cuando empezaba a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando una ráfaga de aire acompañada del tintineo típico del metal, rozó su mejilla derecha sin llegar a hacerle daño. Allí estaba una cadena, una cadena que conocía muy bien. Siguió visualmente el recorrido de la misma. La cadena se había enroscado varias veces alrededor de los brazos y el torso de su enemigo clavándose aquella hoja en forma de media luna en el hombro izquierdo. El yokai se movía ferozmente intentando deshacerse del agarre, pero cuanto más forcejeaba más se clavaba el arma. La joven no tenía duda alguna, se trataba de la Shakujou de Gojyo, y estaba segura al cien por cien, que la bola de energía lanzada anteriormente pertenecía a Hakkai. Al parecer ambos habían pegado también el estirón. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de girarse y comprobarlo por si misma para acabar de creérselo, pero unas palabras susurradas a su lado la frenaron en seco. Sanzo estaba recitando un sutra, pero no se trataba de un sutra cualquiera.  
- ¡Makai Tenjou!  
De entre la espesa maleza salió directamente el la liberación del Sutra Maten rodeando completamente a un Ry´Uon que grito ante la impotencia que le albergaba el no poder escapar de aquella situación y así, rodeado por el Sutra Maten, atado con el Shakujou y junto a otro golpe de energía proveniente de Hakkai, aquel yokai dio su último aliento.  
Skyler observó todo con cierta molestia, tanto a Goku; que se semi incorporaba lentamente; como a ella les había caído una somanta de palos mientras que aquellos tres que durante todo aquel tiempo sólo les habían causado dolores de cabeza, salían de la nada y se lo cargaban incluso con chulería. Al menos habían tenido la decencia de aparecer en el momento crítico. Pero la molestia interna que sufría la muchacha fue sustituida rápidamente cuando le presto un poco mas en el rubio que la sujetaba. Luchó internamente por aguantarse las ganas de reír, pero le fue imposible.  
- Tsk, ¿Se puede saber que coño te hace tanta gracia?  
- Nada hombre, nada – Skyler intentaba contestarle con toda la seriedad posible – Sólo de lo bien que tienes los bajos.  
Sanzo la miraba incrédulo a la muchacha que pugnaba por controlarse mientras no apartaba la vista de un punto específico. Siguió la dirección en la que miraba la joven sólo para descubrir algo que lo dejo pálido. No bastaba con que la estaba abrazando y parecía que su mano no respondiera a la orden de soltarla, no…Lo peor no era eso…¡Lo peor es que estaba literalmente en pelotas!  
De un empujón apartó a Skyler y se apresuró en ir en la misma dirección de la que había aparecido el sutra, pasando al lado de un Goku que se había pasado de estar casi muriéndose a causa de los golpes a estar casi muriéndose de la risa. Estaba seguro de que allí se encontraría el resto de la ropa. Siempre que a aquellos dos energúmenos se les hubiera ocurrido la idea de traerla.  
Mientras un malhumorado monje se adentraba en la maleza en busca de sus ropajes Skyler aprovechó la ocasión para darse la vuelta y poder observar así también los atributos de los otros dos hombres.  
Gojyo estaba totalmente tranquilo con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Hakkai se intentaba tapar como buenamente podía mientras reía nerviosamente.  
- Veo que por ahí también estáis bastante agraciados.  
- ¡Ya sabes que puedes disfrutarlo cuando quieras!  
Un golpe secó hizo que volviera a centrar su atención al frente. El monje ya se había vestido y cargaba la ropa de los otros dos, desfogaba su frustración con Goku a base de harisenazos.

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que se habían despedido de la joven una vez vestidos. Hakkai había curado las heridas que tanto Skyler como Goku habían sufrido en la reyerta. El único que no había dirigido ni una palabra o algo similar, como un simple gesto, a la joven, había sido el monje.  
Los cuatro hombres habían permanecido en silencio desde que habían reanudado la marcha.  
- Aaah… Ojala se hubiera venido con nosotros.  
- Vaya, ¿has hecho buenas migas con ella, eh mono?  
- Eso mocoso no es más que una jodida molestia.  
- Vamos, vamos. No digas esas cosas Sanzo. Tanto ella como Goku nos han estado cuidando.  
-¡Eso Sanzo, no se de que te quejas! ¡Si hasta te baño ella y todo!  
Y así, el único sonido que se volvió a escuchar en aquel lugar fueron los disparos de una Smith&Wesson.

**EPÍLOGO.**

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad había puesto pies en polvorosa para salir de allí. Estaba claro que aquellos palurdos caerían como moscas ante aquellos dos jóvenes., aunque no sentía pena alguna por ellos, siempre le habían ninguneado. ¡Se lo tenían merecido!  
Si hubiera podido les habría dado el mismo su merecido. ¡Habrían sufrido su devastadora ira! Pero no era el momento para ello, lo mejor era seguir avanzado como hasta ahora, agazapado.  
Pensó en un momento en volver junto a Ry´Uon, pero desestimo dicha idea cuando se imagino sin cabeza. Antes proscrito y fugitivo a quedarse sin cabeza.  
Ienri siguió avanzando sin descanso e inmerso en sus pensamientos, por eso, cuando choco contra unas piernas bien formadas y con la piel un poco tostada se grito como un poseso. Cuando elevó la mirada y vio de quien se trataba se le heló la sangre. Se trataba de la mujer que estaba con el chico de la diadema y que tantos problemas le había dado. Y cuando la vio agacharse para quedar ambos a la misma altura junto a aquella sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, Ienri tembló.  
- Vaya, vaya ¿Y yo que pensé que me iba a ir con las manos vacías?  
Y ante la visión de la nueva vida que le estaba por venir, Ienri soltó el alarido más desgarrador de la su vida.

Espero que os haya gustado^^. Espero volver pronto, en serio. Saludos y si dejais review os lo agradeceré un montón^^


End file.
